Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.68 \times \dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.68 \times 100\% = -68\%$ $ \dfrac{1}{8} \times 100\% = 12.5\%$ Now we have: $ -68\% \times 12.5\% = {?} $ $ -68\% \times 12.5\% = -8.5 \% $